


But First, Hickeys.

by tally_hoed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed
Summary: Anonymous: I don't know if you're taking prompts or anything but I thought I'd try. I was reading your old fic about Luhan teaching Lay how to kiss and I was wondering if you could do a sequel to that. What do you think?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665054

Yixing doesn’t demand an apology but Luhan gives him one anyway. It’s not that Luhan isn’t sensitive to Yixing’s feelings but he does understand that what happened between them was a big deal and while his embarrassment was unwarranted, his annoyance at Luhan was justified.

Yixing still seems a little down later that night, keeping quiet as they ready themselves for bed. Luhan contemplates the pros of pushing their beds together, yet comes to the conclusion he may be pushing his luck.

A small cough comes from Yixing, loud enough for Luhan to perk up and look over. 

“Would you, um. Kissmegoodnight?” Yixing mumbles and Luhan is sure if the lights were on he would be able to see the younger boys cheeks flushing.

Luhan bites his tongue before any sign of teasing can make it out. He’s done enough damage for the day and counts himself lucky he gets to kiss Yixing again in spite of it.

He crosses the room in two swift steps and before Yixing can react, bodily flops on top of him, wriggling around and sticking his fingers in places that cause Yixing to wriggle right back.

“Where would you like this kiss goodnight hmm?”

He places the first kiss on Yixing’s forehead, next his cheek, under his chin and lingers on his jugular.

“No?” He murmurs against warm skin.

He continues lower, praising the heavens that Yixing sleeps without a shirt on. Luhan attempts to keep it PG rated, his lips lingering down the centre of Yixing’s body as much as he’d love to get his tongue all over Yixing’s muscular chest. 

Yixing’s only response as Luhan continues his travels is the hitching of his breath and body practically vibrating as Luhan dips his tongue into the younger boys belly-button.

For someone so ticklish, Yixing doesn’t try to squirm away. But when Luhan’s chin bumps against his hard-on, Yixing doesn’t hesitate to grab Luhan’s shoulder.

“Sorry, I uh -” 

Luhan sends a grin up at him, moving up and away from he desperately wants to be.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to explain.”

He brackets his forearms around Yixing’s head and leans down slowly, giving him plenty of time to decide. In the end Yixing tilts his head up so their lips are meeting, slowly dragging their mouths together over and over again.

Luhan expects Yixing to slow down and is pleasantly surprised when it’s the other boy who slides his tongue out first and heats the kiss right up until Luhan can feel it thrumming in his bloodstream.

He breaks off to breathe, leaving Yixing to mouth down his throat. 

“Gonna need you to teach me how to leave lovebites next.” Yixing says before reattaching himself back to Luhan’s neck.

“Oh god, doesn’t feel like you’ll need much help.” 

Yixing huffs out a laugh and takes a break, pulling Luhan down until their flush against each other. After a little grumbling, Yixing moves them around until he’s the one tucked up into Luhan’s arms, letting out steady puffs of warm air onto his chest.

It’s a tight fit on the single, but Luhan is in no position to complain. Too hyped up on adrenalin to sleep, Luhan’s fingers trace nonsensical shapes over Yixing’s back.

“So lovebites are next on the agenda then? Anything else I’m going to have to teach you?”

Luhan can feel when Yixing smiles against him and squeezes him even closer.

“Blowjobs definitely.”

Luhan almost chokes on his breath and has a coughing fit until his lungs expand with air again. Yixing laughs all the while, petting him afterward to calm him down.

“First, we sleep.”

Luhan hums in agreement, hoping his brain will delay the images that Yixing’s teasing suggestion had brought to his attention. 

But the feeling of Yixing weighing him down to the bed lulls him to sleep quickly, a total sense of serenity and comfort easing him into pleasant dreams.


End file.
